El Regalo Perfecto
by Cosmic'Wolf
Summary: Shinji ess un estupido y más cuando se trata de convencer a Hiyori para que festejen la Navidad.


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia de Bleach no son míos, son de Tite Kubo. Yo escribo esto porque en verdad me gusta Bleach y sobre todo Hirako Shinji.

**El Regalo Perfecto**

-Estúpido Shinji calvo, trae tu calvo trasero para acá.- ordenó una furiosa Hiyori.

-"Mierda... ¿ahora que hice?"- pensó el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba temeroso a su fatal destino.

Hiyori estaba de un pésimo humor, se enojaba por cualquier cosa y aunque Shinji tratara de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para que esta no se enojara más, siempre había algo, por más mínimo que fuera, que no estaba bien o que la molestaba.

Se aproximó a donde estaba ella y dio un hondo suspiro para prepararse física y mentalmente para la cercana golpiza. Llegó con Hiyori, se paró frente a ella y apretó sus ojos esperando el primer golpe... Pero no paso nada.

-Maldito Shinji estúpido, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que pongas el estúpido control remoto en su maldito lugar?

-Pero yo...- Hiyori tomó su sandalia y lo golpeo en la cara tan fuerte como pudo.

-No he terminado.- él cerro la boca inmediatamente.- Tampoco has recogido tu maldito tiradero que dejaste anoche en la jodida cocina.

Él no entendía porque Hiyori se enojaba por estas cosas, después de todo ella odiaba ver la televisión y raramente pasaba por la casi siempre vacía cocina. Si Shinji hubiera hecho eso cualquier otra época del año, tal vez, con mucha suerte, en este momento no estaría tirado en el piso casi inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz. Era obvio que ella solo quería descargar su furia con alguien y él fue el primer idiota que pasó por su mente en ese momento.

Pero lo que menos entendía era porque siempre en esta hermosa época, justo a unos días de la navidad (o al menos para los humanos porque los Vizards no la celebraban), Hiyori se ponía en ese plan de... bueno... ser aún más Hiyori. Claro que tenía muchas teorías, pero él sabía que si intentaba hacer algo para que ya no estuviera tan enojada, claro, más que nada para el propio bien de él, Hiyori se daría cuenta y lo dejaría completamente desfigurado. Así que se limitaba a imaginar como sería un día sin golpes de Hiyori.

-Espero que hayas entendido maldito calvo- le dijo Hiyori para después irse.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? a ella no le importan estas cosas.

-¿Dijiste algo, estúpido?- apareció Hiyori detrás de él.

-No... nada- Hiyori se marchó, dejando al pobre de Shinji ahí, tirado y medio conciente.

Hirako se quedó pensando, o mejor dicho alucinando. Tal vez Hiyori estaba de mal humor porque algo en lo mas profundo de su ser quería festejar la navidad. Porque ella aparentaba que no le gustaban nada de esas, como decía ella, estúpidas cosas de humanos; pero en realidad siempre que ellos salían y hacían una de esas estúpidas cosas se la pasaba muy bien. Aunque tratando de aparentar que no.

Hirako suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que perder.

Se levantó aún un poco mareado, sacudió su cabeza y fue a cambiarse su camisa, ya que estaba llena de su propia sangre. Cuando estaba impecable de nuevo, reunió a sus compañeros en su pequeña estancia.

-Los he reunido para hacerles un aviso importante- todos lo observaban atentamente- Bueno ustedes saben que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y que tenemos planeado quedarnos unos siglos más.

-Seeee.- contestaron al unísono.

-Bueno, al llevar tanto tiempo aquí hemos adoptado muchas costumbres, hábitos y demás cosas de humanos.

-Ve al grano Shinji- le dijo Kensei.

-Bueno quiero proponerles que este año festejemos la Navidad.

Todos lo observaron, primero con una cara de WTF, pero después recapacitaron y sabían que Shinji no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que todos o al meno la mayoría estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Así que hagamos una votación, levanten la mano los que están de acuerdo.- claro que todos habían levantado su mano solo para acabar con esto rápido. Excepto Hiyori.

-Me niego a hacer esas estupideces de humanos, estúpido calvito marica.- le dijo cruzada de brazos. Shinji se quedó observándola por unos segundos.

-...esta bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero ya quiero ver tu cara cuando todos tengamos un obsequio y tu no.- extrañamente esta vez no le insistió. Algo tenía planeado.

-Si, claro, idiota- le respondió Hiyori mientras se iba caminando.

Todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Hiyori se fue a la parte de la bodega que había adoptado como su recamara. Shinji por su parte estaba pensando que podía hacer con su necia compañera.

-"No lo lograras Shinji, después de todo es Hiyori... o... tal vez la mejor manera de convencerla es dejando que haga lo que quiera... si... cuando se de cuenta de que no es tan malo irá con nosotros... ja, si claro, ella es demasiado orgullosa, jamás aceptaría su error... siempre que pasa algo como esto eres tu el que tiene que ir a convencerla..."

Los días pasaron muy rápido; era ya 23 de diciembre y ya todos estaban estresados y a las carreras, sobre todo Shinji. El tiempo se les fue adornando su bodega, poniendo series de luces, incluso fueron a cortar un árbol de navidad para adornarlo. Hiyori veía como todos se divertían (o al menos eso aparentaban porque Shinji se los había pedido), mientras ella estaba ahí aburrida, recostada en el sofá. Todo estaba normal, después de todo llevaban unos días así de atareados, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. Una voz irritante.

-Bueno ha llegado la hora- les dijo Shinji a sus compañeros. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo y lo observaron atentos- vamos a hacer la rifa para ver quien le va dar obsequio a quien. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Mashiro levantó su mano- Si, Mashiro.

-¿Qué es una rifa?

-Una rifa es un sorteo, tonta- le respondió Kensei.

-¿Y qué es un sorteo?- lo atacó de nuevo con otra pregunta.

-Es cuando sacas un objeto que tiene escrito algo y eso que tiene escrito es lo que te tocó.- todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de confusión.

-Bueno- retomó Shinji la palabra mientras se quitaba su boina y metía en ella unos papelitos- vengan y cada uno saque un papel, el nombre que este escrito en él será a quien le tienen que dar un regalo.

Todos fueron por el dichoso papelito y Shinji también tomó el suyo.

-Bien, ya pueden verlo. No pueden decirle a nadie quien les toco.

La rifa había quedado de la siguiente forma:

Shinji le daba a Hachi

Kensei le daba a Mashiro

Mashiro le daba a Lisa

Love le daba a Rose

Rose le daba a Kensei

Hachi le daba a Love

Lisa le daba a Shinji

Como era de esperarse no todos (Kensei) estaban de acuerdo con el Vizard que les había tocado.

-¿Se puede cambiar?- preguntó Kensei.

-No.

-Pero...

-Tienes que conformarte con quien sea que te haya tocado.

-Pero...

Ellos siguieron discutiendo, mientras que Hiyori se fue fastidiada de ese lugar.

-Estúpido calvo- murmuró.

Hirako volteó a ver a Hiyori cuando se iba y dio un largo suspiro.

-"Mierda, esto esta siendo mas difícil de lo que esperaba"

Cuando los Vizards terminaron de arreglar las cosas para el día siguiente, al menos la apariencia de su bodega, porque aún les faltaba preparar la cena; todavía era temprano, así que decidieron ir a un centro comercial para comprar los obsequios.

-Oye Hiyori...- no pudo terminar su oración. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-Te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento- le dijo tirado en el piso y medio recargado en la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres estúpido calvo?

-Sólo venía a decirte que vamos a ir al centro comercial, a comprar los regalos... ¿quieres ir?- le dijo con su mano en su nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-No seas estúpido, Shinji. Yo no voy a comprar nada, además sabes cuanto odio esos lugares.- le dijo dándole la espalda.

-Pero...- Hiyori volvió a callarlo con una patada en el estomago. A lo que este se retorció aún más de dolor.

-Dije que no.

-Esta bien...- le dijo arrastrándose hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Shinji...- le dijo débilmente.

-¿Qué?

-Iré, pero lo hago por los demás, no por ti, maldito calvo.- Hiyori estaba comenzando a ceder.

Todos se habían separado en el centro comercial, no podían ir acompañados por otros ya que al ver el regalo inmediatamente sabrían a quien se lo darían. Hiyori por su parte había ido a una tienda que a su parecer era la menos aburrida de todo el centro comercial; era variada y con distintas cosas para el hogar, juguetes, etc.

Recorrió los pasillos del departamento en busca de algo interesante y fue cuando se encontró con un portarretratos, era bonito, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención. Lo que llamó su atención había sido la foto que estaba en él. Era una foto cualquiera en realidad, pero las personas que estaban en ella se veían realmente felices, parecían ser amigos y valla coincidencia, también eran 8. Tomó la fotografía y la observo por unos minutos.

-Maldito calvo- susurró Hiyori, con media sonrisa.

Ya todos estaban en el enorme árbol navideño que adornaba el centro comercial, que era en donde habían acordado encontrarse cuando terminaran con sus compras, sólo faltaba Hiyori.

-¿Donde estará esa estúpida?- preguntó Shinji.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? idiota- le dijo Hiyori apareciendo detrás de él, para después golpearlo en la cara con una de sus sandalias.

La que estaba a su alrededor miró la escena incrédulamente, mientras que el guardia de seguridad inteligentemente, prefirió no intervenir, no quería terminar como Shinji.

-Hiyori...- le dijo mas en tono de pregunta que de repuesta.

-Así me gusta calvito.

-Bueno- dijo Shinji mientras se incorporaba- vamos a casa.

Todos volvieron, eran ya las 10:00 pm y mañana les esperaba un día divertido, pero muy largo, ya que aún tenían que preparar la cena y la cocina de ese tipo no era su fuerte.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

-Gracias Hiyori- le susurró Shinji cuando pasó al lado de ella. Hiyori le respondió con un codazo en las costillas.

-Cállate maldito calvo- Shinji solo sonrió con su mano en su costilla.

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho a la madrugada siguiente, el ex-capitán del 5º escuadrón se levantó temprano, muy temprano eran las 5:00 am, ¿Que carajo le sucedía? a duras penas se despertaban a la 1:00 pm y el los estaba levantando 8 horas antes.

Todos se habían parado de su cama, aunque aún seguían dormidos, pero ya era ganancia. Hiyori, quien se supone que no estaba involucrada en esto estaba realmente furiosa, y es que con ese escándalo que había hecho Shinji para que todos se levantaran habría despertado hasta a un cadáver.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, que era en donde se encontraban todos. Shinji le estaba dando la espalda a la entrada, más a su favor. Ya todos habían notado su presencia a excepción de él, sigilosamente se acercó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tiró al piso se arrodillo sobre él a manera de que sus rodillas quedaran al lado de sus caderas y con su sandalia derecha comenzó a darle cachetadas, para variar.

-¡¿Ahora qué carajo hice?- le preguntó cuando dejo de ser atacado.

-Me despertaste estúpida mierda.- Shinji se incorporó.

-Perdón- le dijo con su ese tonito lastimoso que ella tanto odiaba, así que le lanzó su sandalia.

-Ya te dije que dejes de ser así de maldito marica Shinji calvo.

Shinji se levantó con una sonrisa y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Hiyori lo observó por unos momentos y después se fue resignada, sabía que ya no iba a poder dormirse.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, sobre todo porque todos se encontraban tratando de entender la receta para hacer el pavo. Pero al fin ya todo estaba listo.

Hiyori estaba en su recamara, acostada en su cama, dándole la espalda a la entrada de su habitación. Shinji llegó y se paro en el marco de la puerta con su molesta sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido?- le dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Shinji caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-…..

-Está bien. Estaremos abajo por si cambias de opinión.

Todos estaban sentados en la estancia, sentados es una caja, en el sofá y hasta en el piso comiendo el delicioso manjar que habían preparado (sándwiches, porque el pavo se había quemado).

-Esta bien maldito calvo, me uniré ustedes, pero esto lo hago por los demás no por ti, estúpido- le insistió.

-Claro Hiyori- le contestó él con su típica sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de comer llegó la hora de abrir los obsequios.

-Bueno, llegó el momento de entregar los regalos- les dijo Shinji.- Primero yo.

Shinji se fue por su regalo y se lo entrego a Hachi, este inmediatamente lo abrió, era lo que siempre había deseado, un juego de te de la más fina porcelana.

-¡Gracias Shinji-san!- inmediatamente lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, hasta que el autonombrado líder se puso morado.

-Bueno Hachi, ahora tú entrega tu regalo.

Hachi saco su caja de entre su saco y se acercó a Love, cuando Love abrió su regalo inmediatamente abrazó a Hachi. Este le regaló una secadora, además de una plancha para el cabello. Ahora Love podía intentar un nuevo look.

-Love, es tu turno.

Love saco su obsequió, que estaba detrás del sofá y se lo entrego a Rose, Rose lo abrió y al verlo casi llora, era una colección de figuritas de acción de su manga favorito de la Shonen Jump.

-Rose.

Rose fue por su caja y se la entregó a Kensei. Kensei trató de disimularlo, pero no pudo estaba tan feliz con su regalo, hasta abrazó a Mashiro, que estaba junto a él. Al fin tenia su kit de mini-espías. Ya no tendría que conformarse con imaginárselo.

-Kensei.

Kensei suspiró un poco fastidiado, perezosamente camino hacia ella, todos lo observaron atentos ya que el no había ido por una caja o una bolsa de regalos. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella saco un papelito de su bolsa del pantalón y se la dio. Mashiro lo abrazó y este solo le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¿Qué le diste?- le dijo Lisa.

-Un vale de una dulcería para unos "Chicharos Mágicos"

-Vas tú, Mashiro.

Mashiro fue por su obsequió y se lo entregó a Lisa. Era una caja de unos 30 cm de largo. Al abrirla Lisa se encontró con algo que no le gustó mucho a decir verdad, pero después se visualizó en un futuro y muchas ideas sádicas llegaron a su mente. Así que al final de cuentas no pudo haber un mejor regalo para ella.

-Lisa- le dijo Shinji sonriendo.

Ella fue por su regalo que para variar estaba envuelto solo con papel con figuritas navideñas. Shinji lo abrió era su sueño hecho realidad: un tocadiscos, de esos de los años 20's. Siempre había querido uno de esos, pero jamás pudo encontrarlo y al fin lo tenía.

Todos estaban más que felices con obsequio. Esos siglos de conocerse no habían pasado en balde. Fue entonces cuando Shinji recordó que Hiyori estaba ahí. Volteo a ver a su alrededor buscándola, pero ya no estaba. Sólo, podía estar en un solo lugar.

Hiyori estaba sentada ahí, donde ella creía que nadie la encontraría. Pero no contaba con que Shinji también iba a ese lugar a pensar cuando también se sentía triste.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- le dijo Shinji, interrumpiendo su tranquilidad.

-No es que te importe calvo.

-Dime.

-…..

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- comenzó a fastidiar.

-…

-Dime Hiyori.

-Está bien. Su escenita cursi me hartó, solo eso.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó fastuosamente.

-Porque ahora se parecen aún más a los humanos.- ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Estas celosa ¿verdad estúpida?

-….

-¿Creíste que me iba a olvidar de ti?- Le dijo Shinji mientras le ponía una caja en las piernas a Hiyori.

Hiyori lo miró incrédula por unos segundos.

-Ábrelo.- le ordenó Shinji.

Esta le hizo caso, le quitó la envoltura y al ver el contenido no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Shinji puso su mano en el hombro de ella y ella, al sentir esto, inmediatamente lo abrazó.

-Gracias- susurró ella.

Desde ese día todos los Vizards, incluyendo a Hiyori celebran la navidad cada año. Los demás desconocen el porque Hiyori había cambiado de opinión. Solo ella y Shinji sabían la razón.

En cuanto a lo que paso esa noche. Shinji recibió una buena paliza después de que todo pasó, además de que Hiyori lo hizo jurar que jamás se lo contaría a nadie.

**¿Qué opinan? A mi me parece que me quedó un poco extraño.**

**Wow, en serio que estuve a punto de llorar. Sentí que no lo acababa. Como mi familia me puso a ayudar con las cosas para la cena de Navidad (tuve que limpiar 2 jodidos kilos romeritos, que no voy a comer), apenas lo acabo de terminar, hoy viernes 24 de diciembre de 2010 a las 9:22 pm. Pero bueno, al fin lo terminé.**

**Estem….. ah si. Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Sofia (de la prepa 2 del grupo 460) porque me dio la idea para el final. **

**¡ENSERIO GRACIAS SOFIA! TKM**

**En fin, creo que lo único que me queda es despedirme de todos desearles una feliz Navidad y un 2011 lleno de cosas bonitas! XD**

**Ja ne!**

**-oOkaMi aKiYuGaTa-**


End file.
